totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Coś na nudę...
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 9. Konwersacje trwają do 27.06.2013 i w tym dniu o 19:00 pojawi się kolejne zadanie Autobus Zawodnicy ponownie jechali autobusem z Korei prosto przez Rosję do swojego Akademika. Vince raczej nie ryzykował kontaktu bo zapewne wściekłą Debby znęcała się nad innymi. Pozostali chyba zdawali się być nieporuszeni. '' '''Debby:' Odpuść sobie Rafael,dziś nie mam pie*dolonej siły,ta walka mnie wnudziła na kur*ią śmierć. Idę spać. Debby zasnęła. Rafael: 'Czy ja coś do ciebie mówie psycholko ? Z resztą nic nie planowałem wobec ciebie .. Nastraszyłem cię wtedy w akademiku żebyś się odwaliła. ''Catherine siedziała osamotniona na końcu i wpatrywała się w swój pamiętnik. '''Catherine: Hm.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Catherine: 'Pozostała tylko finałowa 5.Ja, Aisha, Angelika, Rafael i Debby. Aisha i Debby są ostrymi zawodnikami, obie są lekko niezrównoważone. Rafael ciągle mnie okłamuje, wiem o tym. A Angelika to moja psiapsióła jednak od czasu gdzie podzielono nas do różnych drużyn, nie rozmawiamy ze sobą :< Ciekawe jak to wszystko się potoczy. ''Tymczasem Aisha siedziała na autobusie ze swoim pobitym, zgwałconym i ogólnie zmasakrowanym klonem. 'Aisha: '''Idiotka. Po co się pchałaś na tę arenę? Miałaś tylko spędzać za mnie wolny czas w akademiku. Teraz będą wiedzieli, że rzadko tam bywałam. ''Klon jej nie odpowiadał, bo już nic nie ogarniał. xD 'Aisha: '''I jeszcze się do mnie nie odzywasz? To ja powinnam mieć na ciebie focha! ''Nagle autobus zrobił ostry zakręt i obydwie wpadły do pobliskiego rowu. xD 'Aisha: '''Ku*wa. Muszę ich dogonić! Tylko jak? ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. Po chwili dostrzegła coś w lesie i tam pobiegła. Kilka minut później goniła już autobus siedząc sobie na niedźwiedziu. 'Aisha: '''Dobry konik. ^^ Chwila, mój klon został w rowie! A co tam, już i tak nie byłoby z niego pożytku. ''I już przez dalszą część drogi cały czas jechała sobie na niedźwiedziu za autobusem. Angelika przysiadła się do Catherine. '''Angelika: Ażeśmy się długo nie widziały... Catherine: Angelika! <3 No, rzeczywiście, długo się nie widzieliśmy. Opowiadaj co u ciebie? ^^ Angelika przytuliła Cat. Angelika: Yay! Powiem Ci że koszmar tutaj był. Odizolowała się od wszystkich bo drużyna mnie nie akceptowała, ale już wylecieli. Machnęła ręką. Angelika: A u Ciebie jak tak? ^^ Catherine: A u mnie normalnie. Moja drużyna nawet miła była.. Zaprzyjaźniłam się ale później mnie wywalili. Jednakże powróciłam i staram się wygrywać zadania ^^ Całe szczęście że znów możemy rozmawiać ze sobą. Ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy przed pierwszym zadaniem.. ile to czasu było temu. Angelika: Jeju! Przez ten czas jeszcze bardziej wyładniałaś! <3 Catherine: Dziękuje! <3 Ty również! <3 No ale przez Rafaela który zniszczył mi mój strój, musiałam uszyć nowy strój z rzeczy które miałam pod ręku. A że ich było mało to widać mi teraz brzuch. No i jeszcze coraz bardziej są ciasne. :< Angelika: Ciasne.. Ale jeszcze bardziej sexi wyglądasz <3. Catherine: Oj, zaraz przestanę oddychać chyba :<. Catherine pokazała plecy Angelice. Catherine: 'Z tyłu są zapinki. wystarczy że jedną zapniesz trochę dalej. Pomożesz? :< Tylko szybko bo nie wiem czy mi się wszystko do reszty nie rozwali. ''Jak poprosiła Cat, tak uczyniła Angelika. '''Angelika: Proszę. <3. Po długiej podróży nagle autobus zwolnił i się zatrzymał okaząło się , że skończyło się paliwo. Wszyscy musieli wyjść a Aisha przez nagłe zatrzymanie zderzyła się z Busem. '' '''Vince : '''No żeby takie problemy mieć ! ''Wzłączył GPS i okazało się , że sa gdzieś na granicy Alaski z Kanadą. Vince : 'Cóż .. w okolicy jest jeden domek , więc zbieramy się i musimy znaleść paliwo ! Dziwny domek ''Po żmudnych długich poszukiwaniach zawodnicy z prowadzącym natrafili na dziwny domek. Przypominał on dziwnie znajomy kształt w swoim wyglądem. Prowadziłą do niego różowa ścieżka , gdzie obok był staw z pływajaczymi kaczkami z poprzyklejanymi papierowymi maskami. Zaniepokojony podszedł i zadwonił do domku. '''Vince : Co za człowiek moze tutaj mieszkać ? Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Miał na sobie różowe futerko, różowe futerko i hipsterskie okularki przeciwsłoneczne. Klein: Ooo! <3 Widzę, że dzisiaj mnie przysłali z agencji towarzyskiej. <3 Przyniosłeś didlo? :* Vince : 'Nie.. a ty jesteś ? Klein ? Kojarzę cię .. ''Westchnął trochę przerażony. '' '''Vince : '''Posłuchaj mam grupkę zawodników i muszę załatwić paliwo .. ugościsz ich w domku na jakiś czas ? ''Klein zaczął się przytulać do Vince'a. '''Klein: No zależy kogo... <3 Próbował swyjść z jego uścisku , ale nie mógł. Po dłuższej walce udało mu sie wyjśc , ale miał. '' '''Vince : '''Zgoda ... więc rozumiem , że się zgadzasz. ''Zawołał resztę zawodników. Vince : 'Przedstawiam wam Kleina i dzisiaj .. cóż .. do mojego powrotu spędzicie miły czas w jego domku. A ja .. ucieknę stąd , chyba wolę już kopać w poszukiwaniu ropy , ale nie bójcie się wrócę na zadanie ! ''Uciekł jak szybko mógł żeby załatwcić swoje sprawy zostawiając zawodników z Kleinem '''Klein: Uuu <3 Kogo ja widzę! Kamerzyści!!! Klein włączył swój różowy telewizor w kształcie głowy Beth. Klein: Patrzcie! <3 Jestem w telewizji! <3 Znowu! <3<3<3 Angelika zignorował Kleina i okazało się że Cat spadł strój. Angelika: Teraz jeszcze lepiej wyglądasz <3. Catherine: CO?! Ja nie mam stanika! Catherine zaczęła krzyczeć. Zerwała bluzę (czy co to tam xD) z Angeliki i sama to założyła oraz zczepiła zszywkami. Catherine: Oh, już lepiej, sory za bluzę Angelika. Angelika: Spoko, spoko... Ale fajne masz balony <333. xDD Catherine: 'Em, mam to uznać za komplement ? (xDD) ''Wzięła nitkę i zszyła sobie tą bluzkę.. a z jakieś nie rushowej zasłony uszyła nową bluzę Angeliki. Dała nową jej bluzę. 'Catherine: '''Proszę. ''Po chwili Klein z jakimś różowym napojem w kieliszku podszedł do Rafaela. '''Klein: Może się napijesz? <3 Rafael: 'Nie dzięki , od ciebie nie bardzo ... ''Klein zasmucił się. '''Klein: Dlaczego? Nie chcesz się napić z kieliszka w kształcie ciała Beth? ;( Rafael: Znaczy wiesz nie mam nic do homop ,ale mówią,że jesteś przerażający ,a nie wiadomo co wlałes do tego kieliszka .. A poza tym ten kieliszek jest taki ... ochydny ... Klein zaczął się śmiać. Klein: Zabawny jesteś. <3 Uważaj, bo jeszcze spuszczę Beth ze smyczy ty mój tygrysku ty. :* A ona pobiegnie za twoim ogórkiem. Klein szybkim ruchem wsadził ogórka do spodni Rafaelcia i wielu innych miejsc i poszedł pichcić dla wszystkich obiadek. '' ''Debby postanowiła mu pomóc Debby: Hej! Jestem zaje*ista Debby,a ty? Pomóc ci w czymś? :) Rafael: '''Ku*wa nie mogłem wcześniej odpaść ?! -.- '''Debby: Niestety ku*wa jesteś. Też się dziwię czemu ty nie odpadłeś w poprzednim odcinku. Po chwili Klein przyszedł z grzankami w kształcie Beth i sałatką w misce głowie Beth. Klein: Obiadek! <3 Rafael: '''O nie ja już widziałem ten horror ! Nikt nie przeżyje O___O ! '''Klein: Ooo! <3 Słodki jak miód... nie wstydź się jedz kochany, który dzisiaj w nocy pozna moc ogórków. <3 Klein z uśmiechem wepchnął głowę Rafaela do sałatki. Rafael wyciąga głowę z sałatki ,którą miał na całej twarzy. Rafael: Ogórka to ja ci zaraz zrobie na twarzy ! >:( Rafael zaczyna wyginać rękę Klein`owi i nagle spadają na ziemie ,a wyglądało to jakby Rafael miałby właśnie zgwałcić Klein`a,lecz Rafael szybko wstaje i zaczyna wymiotawać. >< Klein: Czyli takie zabawy lubisz. <3 Hardcore <3 Rafael omiotał wzrokiem Klein`a ,a następnie na jego widok zwymiotował na niego buty. Rafael: '''Sory .. ,ale czekaj za co ja cię przepraszam ?! Przecież ty próbowałeś mnie otruć rushowym sokiem w ksztacie Beth ! >:( '''Klein: Z miłości skarbeńku <3 Może jeszcze spuszczę ci Beth ze smyczy, co? <3 wariacie <3 Debby: Klein czy jakoś tak,czy tak ku*wa? A mniejsza o to. Pomożesz mi zrobić ... Debby mówi na ucho do Kleina Debby(szept): Pomożesz mi zrobić tort w kształcie Beth? Mam bethowe łyżeczki oraz bethowe talerze. <3 Rafael podchodzi do Klein`a i mówi. Rafael: 'No to daj mi ją tu ku*wa ! ''Kleinowi zapaliły się w oczach lampki i wybiegł na zewnątrz po Beth. Po chwile na smyczy wręczył ją Rafaelowi, była cała owszawiona i porośnięta 50 centrmetrowym futrem. '''Klein: Sorry baby, ale żeby robić tort w kształcie Beth trzeba być albo Beth, albo kimś kto lofcia Beth! Jak ja <3 Debby: Beth jest moją chrzestną a niedługo ma urodziny. Zróbmy ten tort,albo... Wyjęła z kieszeni nóż i przystawiła mu do szyi. Debby: ..Albo będzie niedobrze. Po chwili Rafael trzymając na smyczy Beth uznał ,że jeste nieużyteczna i nic nie robi więc rzucił nią w Klein`a. Beth trafiła jednak w Debby, która chciała się bawić w sado-maso z Kleinem. Beth trafiła w twarz Debby i ta przytłoczona jej tłuszczem padła na ziemię. Klein: Mój ty bohaterze! <3 Klein przytulił się do Rafaela. Klein: Nie próbuj się bawić ze mną w masochistyczne porno. <3 Jestem silniejszy. <3 Rafael: 'Ta jeszcze czego .. ''Po tym Rafael oddalił się od Klein`a. Debby się wku*wiła ponieważ Beth miażdzyła jej twarz swoim dupskiem. Debby wyjęła więc z kieszeni zapalniczkę i podpaliła jej tyłek aż Beth uciekła,ale przewróciła się na Rafaela więc jej paląca się dupa siedziała na twarzy chłopaka. '''Debby: Spie*dalaj je*nięta masochistko! Rafcio cię kocha! (pokój zwierzeń)Debby: Czas na zemstę dla tych dwóch je*niętych ruch*jących się sku*wysynów! Debby pobiegła do kuchni. Wpadła na pomysł. Z szafek i lodówki wzięła składniki. Bez słowa wychodziła do drzwi. Jednak Klein dziwnie się na nią patrzył. Debby: I co się paczysz? Pie*dol się z Rafciem i z Beth,oni tego pragną. Trójkącik. <3 Po tych słowach uciekła w głąb lasu i nieprędko wróciła. Rafael: 'Co to miało ku*wa być ?! ''Po tej całej akcji Rafael kopnął Beth w tyłek i ta wyleciała przez okno. '''Rafael: No jedna z głowy .. Został nam jeszcze rushowy homo.. Rafael powoli podchodził do Klein`a by wywalić go przez okno,lecz ten się powoli oddalał. Klein: Racja... czas chyba podlać kwiatuszki w ogródku! <3 Klein podskakując wyszedł z domku i zaczął podlewać swoją różową koneweczką kwiatuszki. Nagle przyszła Debby,ale bez składników która chciała wypie*dolić Rafaela przez okno,ale nie udało jej się. Jednak spróbowała za drugim razem i jej się udało,więc zadowolona poszła. Lecz wkurzony Rafael wrucił i tak pie*dolnął Debby tak ,że zrobiła dziurę w dachu i wyleciała w powietrze. Po dłuższej nieobecności , gdy Vince zdobył paliwo oraz jak rozkazał stażystom zająć się naprawą wszedł do domku. Vince: Hej moi zawodnicy ! Jak pobyt w tym .. Dotkął jakiś mebel i od razu zebrało mu się. '' '''Vince:' W tym pięknym domku .. Rafael: 'Strasznie tu rushowo,gejowsko i bethowo .. ''Podszedł , żeby załatwić sprawę z Kleinem . Po chwili przyszedł ołosić zawodnikom. '' '''Vince : '''Więc po długiej dyskusji ustaliłem tak . Każdy z was przeżył to nie pierwszy raz ! Randka, miłostki , pocałunki. Naturalna rzecz w Akademiku. I dzisiejsze zadanie jest bardzo wyjątkowe. Każdy z was spędzi wspaniał pół godziny z Kleinem , starając się go oczarować. Jako że zadanie ma sie odbyć wieczorem , można będzie w dowolnej chwili spróbować. Oczywiście jeśli Klein będzie miał na to siły. Kto spisze się najlepiej , ten wygra nietykalność. A nietykalność przyzna Klein. Więc ktoś chętny na pierwszy ogień ? ''Debby w tej chwili wpadła przez okno rozbijając szybę na tysiąc kawałków. Wszystko słyszała '''Debby: Że mam go ku*wa podrywać? Vince : Tak ! Więc widzę , że się zgłaszasz to zapraszam ! Zaciągnął ją i wrzucił do pokoju Klein'a Podryw Debby Debby zostałą zaprowadzona przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżu okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' '''Klein:' Mruuu... kociaczku kiedy mi oddasz kasę za stłuczone okno? <3 Debby: 'Kociaczku,nie mam pieniędzy ale mogę ci się odpłacić swoim towarzystwem,a może czymś więcej... <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Debby: Rafael nie może wygrać bo wypadnę na pierwszy ogień. Debby: Taki śliczny Klein mieszka sam? Bez nikogo? Szkoda,chętnie bym zamieszkała z tobą,byłabym twoją niewolnicą,która by tylko czekała na pieszczotki.. <3 Klein: Ale ja nie mieszkam sam... mieszkam z Beth! Klein przystawił zawszawioną Beth do twarzy Debby. Klein: Czyż nie jest słodziutka? <3 Debby: Jest... Słodziutki, ale nie chodzi mi o to.. Nieważne.. Jesteś moim ideałem,ale wolisz chłopców... Czy zrobisz dla mnie ten wyjątek? <3 Klein: Jak pocałujesz Beth to się zastanowię. <3 Debby: Musisz mi obiecać że zrobisz mi wyjątek. <3 Klein: Nie. <3 Debby: Skoro nie mam pewności że zrobisz mi wyjątek to po co ją misiu całować? <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Debby: Fuck,przegram to! Debby: Słodki jesteś jak odmawiasz... <3 Klein trzącha Beth nad głową Debby. Klein: Wszy, wszy, dawaj rentę. <3 Debby: Moje wszy będą miały więcej kolegów... Ou.. <3 Twoją rentą będzie pocałunek ode mnie. <3 Klein: Sorry... Klein powoli przysunął się w stronę Debby i powoli, ale i namiętnie pocałował ją w usta (w tym czasie z tyłu wyjął portfel Debby <3). Po chwili się odsunął (a portfel schował). Klein: Ale nie mogę być z kimś kto niszczy mój rushowy domek i chcę wysłać moją Beth do Paragwaju. <3 Debby: Droczyłam się z tobą byś mnie zauważył... <3 Zegar zaczął dzwonić. Klein: Koniec czasu! <3 Rafaelku? <3 Vince zabrał Debby i zastąpił ją kolejną osobą. Klein natomiast ponownie położył się na łóżku. Podryw Catherine Catherine zostałą zaprowadzona przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżku okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' ''Catherine dała Klein'owi prezent czyli rushową świeczkę w kształcie Beth pachnącą jak ona. Catherine: Mały prezencik. Liczę że się podoba ^^ Klein: O jak miło. <3 Dziękuje :* Z wosku z uszu Beth? <3 Catherine: Mhm. Udało mi się zabrać jedną bo szły jak lód. ^^ No a jak widzę, pieknie mieszkasz. Gdzie kupiłeś te rushowe zasłony? ^^ Klein: A to mam już ich całą piwnicę. <3 Kupiłem je w ZUOBethMarkecie. <3 Piękne co nie? Tak jak Beth i ja! <3 Catherine: Czyli to ty wykupywałeś wszystkie gdy ja weszłam do sklepu?! <3 Widać że lubisz Beth, i to bardzo. ^^ A lubisz mnie? ^^ Bo szukam wielu przyjaciół a ty jesteś taki wyjątkowy że drugiej takiej osoby nie znajdę <3 Klein zaczął głaskać Beth, a z jej ust zaczęła się wydobywać piana. Klein: Wiesz... ja... ja... muszę iść zrobić sobie... Klein westchnął. Klein: Kupkę... -,- Catherine się zasmuciła. Catherine: Nie zostawiaj mnie :C Ale też nie chce żebyś wybuchnął od tej kupki więc idź i wracaj szybko <333 Klein: Już. :3 Catherine: Wee <33 A masz ten papier z limitowanej edycji "Papier robiony z Bethowych sierot"? <3 No i odpowiedz na moje pytanie. :3 Lubisz mnie? ^^ Klein: Papier z Bethomiędzygalaktycznych Jednorożców? ;( Co za sadysta mógłby go używać. ;( Klein zawiesił się. Klein: Taaa... Ty... a lubisz ogórki w takich miejscach o których się nie mówi? <3 Catherine: '''Cóż, lubię gdy ogórki są wsadzane osobom typu Rafael <33 '''Klein: Ale to Rafael powinien mi wciskać ogórasa ;( Catherine: Niedługo będzie więc może ci wciskać <3 Jak przegra to może zostanie z tobą i będzie mógł ci wciskać ogórasa kiedy chcesz ^^ Klein: Poważnie? Bo wiesz... on strasznie mi się podoba nieznajomo. <3 Catherine: '''Nooo.. Jak wygram to on na pewno zostanie wyeliminowany i zostanie z tobą na zawsze a ja jako dobra koleżanka przyśle wam kilogram ogórków małosolnych i... ogórków australijskich? widziałeś je. Są boskie ^^ '''Klein: Ale ja nie lubię biedaków :< Może tu zostać jedynie jak wygra <3 Catherine: A nie wspominałam ci że ma na koncie w banku gotowe dwa przelewy po 10 milionów? :P.. Poza tym, jak wygra to wyjedzie stąd i zacznie wciskać ogórki jakimś tanim chłopom z Azerbejdżanu. Nie chcesz do tego pozwolić :( On może tylko tobie wciskać :( Klein: To i tak ma być tylko przygoda na jedną noc. <3 Catherine: '''Tak? No cóż, to szkoda że mam siedmioro braci gotowych na nocne szaleństwa których mogłabym tutaj przysłać. A są ładniejsi niż Rafael :P. No cóż, jak wolisz by cię odrzucił Rafael po tym jak wygra a nie że ty zostawisz go po jednej niesamowitej nocy. Wybierzesz sam. Papatki i zrobisz jak uważasz. <3 '''Klein: Noc... z siedmioma facetami?! *___* a nie... na paradzie gejów jest lepiej. <3 Podryw Rafaela Rafael został zaprowadzony przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżu okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' '''Klein:' No heeej. <3 Rafael: '''Yyy.. no hej i żeby było jasne bez macanek ! '''Klein: Dlaczego? <3 Klein zacał macać Rafaela xDDDD. Rafael odepchnął Klein`a. Rafael: Co to miało ku*wa być ?! Rafael zaczął wyglądać jakby miał coś zrobić Klein`owi ,ale się powstrzymał. Rafael: '''Dobra zróbmy układ .. Ja zrobię co chcesz i dasz mi nietykalość <3 ! '''Klein: Nie będzie tak łatwiutko kochany. <3 Poliż Beth! <3 Rafael przełknął śline. '''Rafael: '''B..Beth .. ? Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki